A Companied By 3
by yomojoho
Summary: Slice-of-life, romantic comedy of how three girls: my childhood friend/neighbour, my apparent fiancée, and an attaching transfer student turned I, Hasegawa Akira's, life three-hundred and sixty degrees, downwards. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated as it would motivate me to write more! Remember to check the link in my profile to see the images of the characters!
1. Prologue

A Companied By 3 - Prologue

Character Introduction:

_(Names are written in Japanese style where the family name is first)_

Hasegawa Akira - The main character, studying is his top priority.

Kawasumi Tsubaki - A female who has recently transferred to Akira's school from England.

Kisaragi Megumi - A female who is Akira's childhood friend and neighbour.

Natsuhana Sana – A female who has transferred from England as well and turns out to be Akira's apparent fiancée.

**Prologue**

**By: E.L**

It was a pleasant summer morning, but unfortunately, it was all ruined as I was just woken up by the sound of my alarm clock that played the theme song of an old cartoon show that aired back when I was young.

My eyes were droopy, and my vision was still blurred out due to the blinding rays of the sun.

I knew I would have regretted studying past midnight for my history test.

But the school bell was going to ring in fifty minutes so I charged just enough energy to pull myself up from my cozy memory-foamed bed.

I then hurried towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

I quickly combed the parts of my hair down that were flaring up like an anime character.

Hastily brushing my teeth and washing down my face, I then dried it off with a cloth.

As I was running towards my kitchen, I noticed my father's shoes were already gone, meaning he had already left for work or he never even came home.

My biggest priority in life is to be super mega rich and successful, but simultaneously having enough time to spend with my kids and family.

You see my father is one of the CEO's of a large and well-known business organization which manufactures all type of things from, toilet bowl cleaners to penthouses in condominiums.

He is in charge of the total management of the entire company, calling him busy is an understatement.

Sooooooooooooo it is pretty obvious he has absolutely NO time for me.

My mother unfortunately passed away when I was five so my recollection of her is fairly feint, but I know as a fact; I loved her.

So once again, as I have already stated this, I want to grow up to be acknowledged and spend valuable time creating memories with my kids and family.

In order to achieve that I must study hard and get into a good university.

However over the course of three months my life including MY GRADES went from the top of the ladder, to a bottomless pit of **doom**…

Haha sorry, I'm exaggerating.

But this is a slice-of-life story of how three girls: my childhood friend/neighbour, my apparent fiancée, and an attaching transfer student turned I, Hasegawa Akira's, life three-hundred and sixty degrees, downwards.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Before you start on this series, i recommend starting with the Prologue.)**

**Chapter 1 – I just wanted to do the test… **

**By: E.L**

"Oh shit!"

I just looked at the clock that was hanging against the wall in my living room and realized I had to meet up with my neighbour that walks with me to school daily.

I eagerly stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth without putting any butter or jam on it and bolted towards the door with my shoe nearly falling off, as I just stuffed my foot in without locking it tight with my heel.

As I unlocked, opened, and rushed out my doorway, I quickly restrained my muscles trying to form my next movement that would have potentially caused me to bump into a fragile figure.

"Ahh!"

The fragile figure had both her eyes closed.

I quickly took the chance to check her out.

She has greyish-black hair with violet eyes, wearing the school uniform that consists of a black vertically striped skirt, and a white dress shirt underneath a black V-neck sweater, finished off with royal red ribbon.

As she slowly opened them up, she made an innocent and charming smile that would have made any sane man blush.

"Morning Akira-kun!"

"I was just about to ring the doorbell"

She said in a shy tone.

"Haha, I kind of figured, sorry to make you wait."

This is Kisaragi Megumi, my childhood friend and neighbour.

She is a gentle and considerate individual that's fairly popular amongst the males.

Her father, just like mine, is an acceptably busy business man as well.

Although I don't know much about him, since I have only seem him a few times, it makes me feel as if I have someone that I can relate to.

"Oh by the way good morning Megumi, shall we head to school?"

Once again she gave me a bright and welcoming smile and we headed off.

This is our school, Akamori High, a large school with a beautiful campus.

Our mascot's a Northern Cardinal, kind of lame if you ask me, but at the same time I don't really mind.

I'm not on any sports teams, mainly because as I have said before, academics come first!

It's my second year in this school so I am what you would call a junior or a second-year.

"Hey Megumi, Did you study for the history test?"

I said as I was walking carelessly forward

"…."

The moment I turned to her, I already knew she didn't even know we had a test, her face basically said: "I'm dead."

You see, Megumi isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but of course at the same time she isn't dumb, she's just a very big klutz..

"Hahaha…"

"Well… Did you study Akira-kun?! , wait don't answer me…because I already know you did."

Megumi knows what I am trying to accomplish in life so I am very thankful that she supports me.

As we were heading towards the main entrance, many first years, males especially, were having the time of their lives checking Megumi out.

And at the same time I felt a feeling of jealousy as the envious auras of my fellow second-years glared at me.

I can't say I am used to this, but it kind of makes me feel good knowing one of the popular girls of my year is someone im pretty close with.

*Ding Dong*

"Oh shoot, that's the school bell we should hurry if we don't want to be late."

Smiling, as I said to her.

"Mhmm, Okay!"

Her face was still rather red, probably because she was still flustered over the other students or maybe even over the fact that she was doomed in history class.

But nevertheless we ran towards our classroom.

*Ding Dong*

The second bell rang, at that moment I knew I was late and knowing my teacher, Akishino-sensei, I might be given a five minute delay before I can start my test.

Tardiness is not something he tolerates properly.

Dashing as fast as the wind, with Megumi fairly close behind me, I felt like I was a superhero with my trusty side-kick.

At this moment I didn't know that getting this nostalgic feeling would spell out doom for me.

Being in the heat of the moment of not wanting to be extra late, I was about to slide the door open and at that split second, I faintly heard a phrase coming from the inside of my classroom before it was cut off.

"Today we have a new trans-"

*KACHAK*

*BAM*

As both me and Megumi were huffing and puffing, the whole class was staring at us, including the teacher, like I just murdered someone or something.

Before I could spit out the phrase "Sorry we're late", a female with beautiful red hair caught my eye.

She was standing in front of the class and she looked me dead in the eye, but they didn't seem harmful, instead, they were giving off the confused look.

Then all of a sudden I had one of those sci-fi movie moments where you recall a past event.

And yes you've guessed it; I just recalled the split-second phrase I heard when I was charging towards the door.

I immediately caught focus on the girl again and said to myself out loud.

"Transfer Student..?"

"Yes Hasegawa, a transfer student, now please sit down so she can give her introduction speech, and you as well Megumi, your both excused for being late today."

Feeling like I've just been blessed by god, I quickly hurried to my seat as I caught another glimpse of what looked like the new student looking directly at me.

"Hasegawa..?"

The transfer student whispered to herself.

"Uh yes that is his family name…, anyways sorry to interrupt you, go on miss, introduce yourself."

The whole class had their attention on her, she put up a smile and confidently began to say the following.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kawasumi Tsubaki, I've transferred here from England and I've still haven't gotten fully accustomed to this area yet. So please be kind to me. I am in your care. Thank you."

She bowed for about three seconds, and before she even lifted her upper body back up, the class had a sudden uproar over her.

**"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, A HOTTIE!"**

**"SHE HAS AMAZING MANNERS!"**

**"I CALL DIBS!"**

**"MY WAIFUUUUUUUUUUU"**

Everyone had already welcomed her, and she had a thankful expression on her face as well.

Even Akishino-sensei and Megumi has taken a liking to her, it was easy to say that the whole class has accepted her.

Akishino-sensei had soon begun to quiet the class down and attempted to assign her seat.

While Akishino-sensei was in the midst of thinking, she already decided where she wanted to sit.

"May I please sit there sensei?"

She pointed towards the north-east direction of her body as if she was a compass.

Unknowingly, as I followed her index finger's directions, I soon realized something.

RIGHT BESIDE ME?!

It wasn't that much of a shock to be honest but it was just kind of weird since I sit in the fourth row which is the second last row.

I kind of took the impression that she excels in the academics so I thought that she would just sit closer to the teacher and chalkboard.

The whole class was surprised as well and once again I felt the envious glares as if I was being hit by ultra-violet rays.

As she was walking towards the desk, the whole class took the leisure time to check her out and admire her.

I am not going to lie, I did the same.

As I've stated before, she has long red hair that goes down to her chest and looked very attractive in the school uniform.

As she elegantly sat down, she looked at me and said.

"I am looking forward to sitting beside you Hasegawa-kun"

And winked, or should I say, the "wink of **DEATH."**

The moment she pulled that off, the envious glares turned into bloodthirsty callings of doom.

I thought I was going to die, I didn't even know it was possible for "jealousy rays" to sting physically.

They were far worse than the ones I get when im with Megumi.

Speaking of Megumi, I caught her looking at me, as I tried to avoid eye-contact with Kawasumi and it looked as if she had an annoyed expression on her face.

I wondered for a few seconds but I just shook it off.

Akishino-sensei soon stood up with the test papers in his hand, ready to hand them out.

He handed them out while giving explicit instructions of not starting the test till everyone had it.

We were given 35 minutes and everyone started at exactly 9:00.

Of course since Kawasumi just joined us today, she didn't need to take the test, and was just told to sit their quietly and wait it out.

As Akishino-sensei started to count down from three, I was tense and felt the adrenaline of testing.

"3…2…1…Begin!"

I quickly took my lead pencil and began to write… for about fifteen seconds till I realized the male population of the class was STILL staring at me.

I slowly shifted my head towards the left as if I was a malfunctioning machine and realized that Kawasumi was staring at me with a look of interest as well.

I shifted my head one-hundred and eighty degrees to the right and saw that even Megumi was staring at me with puffed up cheeks as she was biting on the side of her lip.

I didn't even know what the hell was going on but I decided to just continue writing the test.

My mind went blank though, I swear it was because of the jealousy rays that were affecting my brain; I looked up again and **STILL EVERYONE FROM EVERY DIRECTION WAS LOOKING AT ME.**

Why, I thought, is there something on my face?

Are they even staring at me or Kawasumi? , but that wouldn't make sense because you don't look at an attractive female with bloodthirsty eyes.

I looked at the time, realizing I only had 10 minutes left.

A vein in my head popped, I snapped, I stood up and shouted.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

"Shut up we're having a test, I change my mind you're going to sit out for 5 minutes during the test because you were late."

"….."

Akishino-sensei didn't even look at me as he said that, he just continued reading with his legs crossed on the desk and his ass on the chair.

After my five minute time-out, I came back in the room, still with people watching me as I walked to my desk in shame.

I thought the jealousy rays were going to give me cancer, due to the fact that I swear my skin cells are dying out.

5 minutes passed in a split second.

Nothing was written on my test besides my name and the incomplete sentence "In 1922-"

The bell rang, and Akishino-sensei collected the test.

50% of me literally just succumbed into darkness and died.

And the best part is, I have a feeling this is going to last forever now that Kawasumi is here.

I turned my ugly and petrified face at her and she smiled while tilting her head gently to the right as if she did **NOTHING WRONG**!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – I just wanted to eat my lunch…**

**By: E.L**

*Ding Dong*

"Yaaaaaaaay, finally! My back aches like hellllll."

"Honestly eh? Want to grab some lunch in the café?"

"Alright class is dismissed, make sure to do your assignment that's due on Friday."

"Yessss"

The whole class was obviously stressed over the assignment, but no one could have felt as grim as I currently did.

As I began to pack my books into my bag, I let out a huge sigh feeling distressed.

I slowly began to stand up and head towards my **only** supportive male friend who sits 3 desks in front of me.

"Hey Kaoru, let's have lunch together."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure!"

He looked confused at first, but then he quickly followed the direction of where the voice was coming from and located me.

His full name is Kimeko Kaoru, just like Megumi, he isn't the smartest person out there.

If I were to describe on an imaginary scale of how dull he is in terms of clumsiness along with Megumi, he would be at 60% out of hundred while Megumi would be at 40%, and a hundred as in: you see a class doorway and you walk right into it…while paying full attention.

But of course every person has their ups and downs and his positive points are that, he is all-ears.

He can really listen to other people's problems and try to help you out.

You can say he's quite the intrapersonal individual.

Nevertheless, I am grateful that he's my friend.

"So Akira, what you feeling like today man?!"

"Are you asking for my current stress level, or my mood?"

"Lunch you freaking idiot."

I thought to myself; well I just flunked the hell out of my test so my assumption is **per-ret-ty** reasonable, regardless, even though I thought that, I didn't say it out loud and remained silent giving him the "**I'll kill you**" face.

"Well anyways, bro did you struggle with the test?!"

"Nope, it wasn't that bad in fact I'm positive I got a high mark, like 80% or something."

The thing about Kaoru is his inferences or "positive feelings" are often correct, sometimes I think he is just good at fluking, but since they always turn out to be the way he thought they would be, I kind of just started believing everything he said.

"Screw you."

"Haha, why? You're one of the top students in our class."

"Well maybe. JUST MAYBE. Kawasumi-san basically stated she wanted to sit next to me which in turn, orderly coordinated an all-out assault by the entire male population of this classroom on **ME**."

"Oh yeahhhh, Haha I knew that."

"THEN WHY'D YOU ASK?!"

Like I've said before, he's not the brightest person.

"Well anyways, since all the other guys spent the entire testing period staring me down, they must've failed the test along with me!"

Just thought of that before I said it, but it really made me feel a little better.

"…Actually, when you were sent out by Akishino-sensei for the five minute time-out, I could've sworn the concentration rate of all the guys were high enough to finish the test on time with confidence…"

Scratch that, I feel like crap that just descended even lower down the sewage.

Plus I'm almost certain he's doing it on purpose.

I sighed almost 20 times over the span of 180 seconds, I didn't think I can deal with this any longer.

"Whatever, let's just sit down and eat our lunch."

As we were both about to sit down to our seats, I looked down on to floor and noticed a pair of shoes that were facing me.

_"No way… is the new girl going to-"_

_"Your kidding rig-"_

_"TSUBAKI-CHAN?!"_

Upon hearing the background spasms, I quickly ascended my face and began to hear the phrase.

"Hasegawa-kun may I join you two for lunch?"

KAWASUMI-SAN?! I didn't even know what to say, she had a seductive demon smile on and I knew she was plotting something, but I just murmured a few words and nodded my head.

_(Tsubaki actually just smiled normally, Akira is just paranoid.)_

"Uhh haha yeah sure, I don't mind, how about you Kaoru?"

"….."

All I did was stare at her face, and now that I've had the chance to look at her properly at a close angle.

I must admit… she's pretty damn cute, I can see why the guys lost control over her.

I was expecting to hear a response from Kaoru, by then I realized he sat there still for about 20 seconds now.

So I turned my head to him, and then knew instantly, my best friend was on the brink of betrayal.

Kaoru sat still, motionless, jaw-dropped, eyes enlarged and sparkling like the vampires from that fantasy/romance movie.

Yes, it was fairly obvious, from this moment, two things were encrypted in my mind.

One, Kaoru is infatuated with Kawasumi.

And two, I might as well add him to the list of males that are plotting to physically assault me.

"Kaoru-kun?.. Do I have your permission?"

"UH YEAH, OF COURSE, SORRY I WAS JUST FEELING UH, LIGHT HEADED THAT'S ALL!"

I automatically thought to myself.

"BULLSHIT."

"Well Anyways, Kawasumi-san take a seat."

"Thank you very much, but before that I would like to share a little something with you."

She said it in a graceful tone and then reached for something inside her bag.

*BAM*

She slammed, what seemed to be a container with a sakura blossom cloth around it.

Slowly as she unravelled the box, both I and Kaoru's eyes widened with sweat running down our faces.

I began to think my eyes were deceiving me when I saw what seemed to be a boxed container…AND A PAIR OF CHOPSTICKS.

"Ta-da! The Kawasumi Special!"

Being absolutely puzzled while having a stupid expression on my face, I unknowingly said:

"Is that a-"

"BENTO BOX?! THIS IS WAY TOO EARLY, WE ONLY JUST MET, B-BUT I'LL STILL EAT IT!"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Kaoru, of course, interrupted me and spat out complete non-sense, maybe that's why he's single haha.

"Here Hasegawa-kun feel free to have anything here!"

Sigh at this rate I might start taking a liking to her…

"Oh haha then don't mind me."

"SHE ONLY OFFERED YOU?! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!"

I heard a soft voice who I believe belonged to Kaoru, but I was too busy to care as I was eating the delicious food Kawasumi made.

"FINE, ignore me all you want I'll start eating too."

_(Hey guys, Kaoru here, first person point of view switch-up time. The following is about why I hate Akira.)_

As I examined all the delicious looking meats and freshly cooked vegetables, the scent of the glorious contents of the bento tickled my nose.

It was only a matter of time before I wiped away my droll and started to dig in.

I slowly pointed my chopstick at the direction of the teriyaki chicken that caught my attention.

Instantly, I felt a demonic aura and turned my back to see if anyone had the face of resentment towards me.

As I thought, it was nothing;

Maybe I'm just feeling holy for being able to eat the foods that a human which transcended god granted me.

_(I know I was going overboard okay? I got it. And yes I'm clearly breaking the fourth wall.)_

Trying to aim for the piece of tender chicken again, I immediately felt the demonic auras well.

But, this time I looked up and noticed…

Kawasumi Tsubaki, who I thought was an divine angel turned out to be the demon king that casted fear into my humble little heart.

Unable to move my entire body, sweat was pouring down my face as if it was over nine-thousand degrees.

She had the eyes of Lucifer, and a fake smile that would brain-wash even the purest of people.

_(Kaoru is obviously exaggerating, he's fallen into despair.)_

"Oh here Hasegawa-kun, have some teriyaki chicken!"

…HAVE SOME MERCY ON MY HEART KAWASUMI-SAN!

She looked me dead in the eye, picking up the chopsticks in a graceful tone, she snatched the piece of chicken and did a smirk that ended all that mattered to me..

"Say ahhhh!"

*CRACK*

You hear that? That's the sound of my heart being mercilessly grinded up.

"U-Uh, Wh-What, It's okay haha.. I can feed myself."

"Oh no no no, I insist, now open that big mouth of yours!"

Kawasumi-san slowly attempted to feed Akira.

It was only a matter of time before I kicked the bucket; I thought of all my loved ones and said one last good-bye in my head.

But at that moment a flash of justice flew by.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Megumi?!"

She knocked the chicken and chopsticks out of Kawasumi-sans hand.

"MY SAVIOUR", is what I had thought.

"Excuse me, that was very rude of you, mind telling us who you are?"

"I-I'm Ki-Kisaragi Megumi! I'm Akira-kun's childhood friend and neighbour!"

"Oh, you guys are on first name basis huh? And what was that, a declaration of some sort?

As I thought, Kawasumi-san is the second coming of the demon… She said that in a bold tone accompanied by a seductive voice and smile..

"Y-Y-Yeah, What's it to you?!"

_(Things are going to get messy from here on, so the current point of view is back to me, Akira.)_

"Oh okay, then would it bug you if I got close and personal to him?"

She held my face and looked deep into my eyes and I sensed, once again an envious aura coming from Megumi.

*CRACK*

I got so red and hot; I didn't even know what to say.

But I did think to myself: "KAWASUMI-SAN STOP PROVOKING HER!"

"….G-Get away from him! Akira-kun get away from that witch! It's only because you can cook that Akira is even paying the slightest of attention to you!"

"Oh, so you admit that being able to cook is a perk huh?"

Kawasumi-san is very good when it comes to playing with others minds; it seems she's not one you should mess with.

"Why you!…"

*CRACK*

_(Kaoru again, all I wanted to say is my heart is demolished, two girls are fighting over him.. This is so unfair why is it always Akira…)_

"Haha it's fun messing with you. You're like a little 6 year old. Me-gu-mi-Chan."

"…YOU ARE TRULY EVIL! AND I SAID GET AWAY FROM AKIRA-KUN!"

" Pft. Okay, from here on out, I hereby declare two things, One. Hasegawa-kun, we are going to be ona first name basis as well. From now on I will refer to you as Akira and you will call me Tsubaki."

"What?!"

"Tsubaki?!"

"Two. Within three weeks time I will no longer just be "Akira's new classmate." I will be someone that's exclusive to him. Maybe something like… Akira's girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

Even though I was shocked I must say… I was quite happy, and I know I know im a terrible person for choosing sides.

"…YOU ROTTEN BI-"

*Boom*

"OH MY GOD, KAORU JUST PASSED OUT!"

As you can clearly see this conversation isn't gonna end well.

I ended up taking Kaoru to the nursery room while the two were still going on a full fledged argument.

Looking out at the clear blue sky I closed my eyes and said.

"Sigh… I just wanted to eat my lunch…"

**(Elsewhere.)**

"Ojou-sama we have bought you the first-class plane ticket your mother asked us to get. You will depart to Japan in exactly one month from now. Would you like us to get you anything for a safe and peaceful plane-flight?"

"Thank you Benjiro. And no thank you as well."

"Okay, please excuse me then."

*Creak*

*Bam*

"Sigh… still one more month to go huh, Akira-kun?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A Companied By 3**

**Chapter 3 – I can't back down!**

**By: E.L**

*Buzz Buzz Buzz*

*Yawns*

"…Another crappy morning, well there's no use to whine, might as well get ready.. Sigh"

Hey guys, Akira here, It has been two weeks since Tsubaki has transferred to Aomori.

As you would have expect, school has been very high-spirited lately, due to the many "special" events and competitions that are going on, **emphasis** on special.

It seems as though the whole school is warped on Tsubaki.

And yes over the last 14 days I have become fully accustomed to addressing her as Tsubaki like she said I would.

All the first, second and even a few third year students are basically always "hanging" around her.

She attracts attention everywhere she goes, simply put, they are like mindless love-drunk zombies after being shot in the heart with cupids arrow.

As I rushed downstairs I quickly ascertained if my father was home or not.

Like I have already suspected, he wasn't home.

Even though I know the chances of my father being home are one to an million, I still hold a little hope wishing he was home, just so I could say "good morning" to someone.

You know what I mean?

But whatever, these feelings are probably what my childhood psyche are trying to convey to me.

As I began to put on my crimson red tie, I realized Megumi should've rang my doorbell by now.

Being curious and all, I hastened my speed and attempted to rush out the door.

*Ringgggggg Ringggggggg Ringggggggg*

"What the…"

"Who in the world is calling this early in the morning?"

I went towards the phone wondering who was calling, but making a bet to myself expecting it was a wrong dialled.

As I grabbed the mobile, I felt as though I lost control of my hand after reading the caller ID.

"…"

I sure did not expect this individual to call me in the morning…

Wait what am I saying?

I don't expect a single phone call from this person ever.

"Hello?.."

"Huh? Hello? Akira?"

It's been a while since I heard his voice, he sounded startled.

"Yeah it's me, why are you calling?"

"Our neighbour, how is she feeling?"

I can only assume he was talking about Megumi, plus, what does he even mean by: "how is she feeling?"

"Huh? What do you mean how is she feeling?"

"You don't even know your own neighbours status? She is sick with a fever."

"What the hell?! Since when?! And how do you even know that?"

I thought for a second if by chance he was a creepy stalker.

"Haha, I think you should be a gentleman and drop by her house to take care of her. Uhmm and uh.. also I know because her fa-"

He suddenly stuttered and I heard a raspy noise at the background.

At that moment, I already knew what he was gonna say next.

"Oh shoot sorry Akira I have to go ill tell you the details later! Bye!"

"Yeah okay, B-"

*Beeppppppppp*

He hung up before I could even say bye.

Still being surprised from the phone call, I thought taking care of Megumi was my top priority today, I just think I should repay her for all the things she has done for me.

"Sigh, Okay! I think im gonna call in sick today so I can baby-sit Megumi."

*Ringgg… Ringggg…. Ringgg…*

"Uhmm Hello?"

"Aomori High, How may I help you?"

"My names Akira Hasegawa from class 2-C, I am calling in to confirm that I am sick today."

"Okay. Thank you very much. Please bring a note signed from a parent or guardian on the day you come back."

"Yup okay, have a nice day, bye."

After making the phone call I quickly took all the equipment and things I thought I needed to properly take care of Megumi.

From pots and pans to towels and ice packs, I took everything to ensure she gets better from her fever.

As I finished packing all the items I changed from my school uniform to a simple white t-shirt and black sweats then headed out my door.

*Ding Dong*

"…Hmm is she asleep?"

*Ding Dong*

"Maybe she's not home?.."

I reached out for my phone and dialled Megumi's number.

*Ringg Ringggg Ringgg*

"I'm sorry the number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please try again later."

"Hmmm this is troublesome, maybe the door is unlocked?…."

I reached out for the door handle and began to twist it as if it was unlocked.

Before I say what happens, I swear it was a wild guess, im not some kind of wanted criminal who knows how to lock pick.

*Creeek*

"What the… The doors not locked?!… Wait.."

I thought of a violent scenario in an instant and just began to panic.

"MEGUMI!"

I hurried into her house as if I was an intruder, well actually, yeah I am an intruder at the current situation but I didn't really consider it since I was worried about Megumi's safety.

I ran upstairs, did a few turns and dashes and eventually got to her room.

I slowly stopped right in front of her door, took a deep breath and started turning the door handle.

Thank god.

"Stupid girl making me worry."

But still it was unusual that her door was unlocked, I wondered why.

Megumi was just crawled up in her bed snoozing soundly.

I dropped my things down on her desk and slowly analyzed her room.

Her room gave the same warm feeling like always.

I've been inside Megumi's house only a few times before, I barely see her father home so its always just been me and her alone in the house playing as kids.

And **no**, nothing **suspicious** happened. Im serious.

She still had her stuff animals and her framed pictures placed around her room.

It's as if Megumi was still naïve child who enjoyed her childish belongings.

….Actually no, that's exactly what she still is.

I chuckled a little thinking how cute an individual she is.

As I finished reminiscing about her room, I decided to check up on her.

She had her hair all messy and was sleeping in a grey tank top.

I started getting red realizing how cute she was sleeping.

Perspiration was running down her cheeks so I quickly took my small white towel and proceeded to head to the bathroom so I can soak it with cold water.

Brining the cold soaked towel back to her room I placed it on her forehead, hoping it would cool her down.

"….Eeek!"

The sleeping beauty slowly opened her eyes, but then all of a sudden they got bigger then usual as she located my face.

"..A-A-AKIRA-KUN?!"

"Hey! Sorry did I wake you up?"

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET IN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING?!"

"One. Isn't it obvious? To take care of you of course. Two. Your door was unlocked so I kind of ran in, my bad. Three. I called you, but you didn't pick up so yeah haha."

She began to blush even more then she normally would. It was fascinating to see her react the way she did.

Afterwards she took her phone under her pillow and saw that she had one miss call.

"Oh.. You did call me, sorry! But also my door was unlocked?…"

"…Oh! It must've been my dad; he was in a rush to leave for work so he must've forgotten to lock the door."

"Sigh.. That's dangerous you know, you should remind him to lock the doors!"

Well my father would sometimes do the same so I can't really say much.

"Yeah I know.. But anyways here let me get you some tea!"

Right when she uncovered herself from the blankets and moved her upper body, I tacked her body back on to the bed.

"You're funny, you're the patient today, just tell me where the tea bags are, ill make it myself."

"Akira-kun… Haha okay then ill be in your care."

We exchanged smiles and I proceeded to head to her kitchen.

Coming back with two hot cups of tea, one herbal and one green-tea flavoured I handed her the herbal one and took other one myself.

"Thank you."

"Haha no problem."

It got quiet all of a sudden and I thought it would start getting awkward so I just spitted something out.

"By the way Megumi, how did you end up with a fever?"

"…Oh uhmm I guess I was working too hard haha.."

Uhmm hello! Megumi speaking, the point of the story will now be told by me!

Jeez.. I didn't know Akira-kun was such a dense person!

I obviously have the fever due to my participation in all those stupid competitions that wretched hag dragged me into.

Ever since the hag declared that she wanted to be Akira-kun's boyfriend she's been challenging me in everything from sports to academics.

_(No such thing happened, Tsubaki just stated she was gonna be something more then a transfer student to Akira. Megumi is just over-reacting. (Refer to Chapter 2))_

And I have been working my butt off trying to compete with her.

She thinks she's good at everything just because she has higher energy levels then me and maybe a bit more disciplined when it comes to studying but she's just a try hard! Yeah that's what she is, a try hard!

Gah, it enrages me when I think about her stupid face and all the stupid guys that pay attention to her.

_(This is what a jealous individual is like.)_

"Uhmm Megumi-chan what would you like for supper? I brought a lot of ingredients over from my house and I was thinking of making something for you."

Im glad Akira is not paying a single amount of attention to her!

But then again… he's not paying much attention to me too!

_(Akira doesn't pay attention to anything besides his school work.)_

"Megumi?…"

But who cares, all that matter is Akira-kun is not at school with that hag, but here at my house to personally take care of me!

"MEGUMI!"

"OH YES, Sorry Akira-kun!"

"You okay? You were zoned out for quite a long time."

"Yeah im doing great! I am healing already haha."

"Okay then.. Whatever you say."

Phew almost lost the mood we had there!

_(There was no mood whatsoever.)_

"Yeah so what would you like to eat?"

Oh wow Akira-kun is so cool he can cook! And I, not the hag will be the one to eat his food!

I'm back, its Akira again, the rest of this will be told from my point of view.

"Uhmm, I think chicken porridge would be nice!"

"Yeah sure okay, ill be in the kitchen!"

"I want to come with you!"

She was starting to whine like a naïve child, but I, knowing she was sick didn't want her out of bed.

"No Megumi-Chan please stay in bed!"

She rose from the bed and said.

"No look, see im perfectly fi-"

"MEGUMI!"

I caught her just in time, as she had a hazy light headed moment.

"Haha… Sorry Akira-kun..I just wanted to see you in the kitchen.."

"It's okay, but fine, ill lie you down on the couch though okay?"

"Yup!"

I slowly grabbed her weakened legs with one hand and carried her up with the other hand.

I guess I have her in the "princess carry", position.

She looked at me and started blushing a lot but then instantly looked away.

Just a quick second, its Megumi again!

OH MY GAWD IM BEING CARRIED IN THE PRINCESS POSITION I MUST BE IN HEAVEN!

Akira taking the first person position back.

As I carried her downstairs towards the living room I lied her down on the couch nearest to the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Here take this blanket, stay cozy and sit tight."

I went back to her room to bring all my stuff down, put on an apron and began the cooking process.

As I began cutting the green onions, I thought I should start up a conversation.

"Megumi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What does your father do?"

That is a question I've always wanted to ask but never had the time to.

"Oh ahah I guess I never told you huh? He's the CE-"

*Ding Dong*

"..Huh is father home?"

"Haha don't worry ill get it."

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

"I'm coming, sheesh."

I twisted the door handle and opened the door.

Although this was weird, I didn't find it very "surprising".

"Akira! What are you doing at Megumi's house?!"

"TSUBAKI?!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?!"

"Answer me first!"

"…IS THAT THE HAG'S VOICE?!"

Uh oh.. I feel a fast approaching and destructive storm coming…

"Well uh im here to take care of her."

"…Well she wont mind if I **"take care"** of her as well right? Plus I heard from the Akishino-sensei that you two were both not at school at the SAME day, so my woman's intuition warned me something was happening behind the scenes."

"NO AKIRA-KUN DON'T LET HER IN!"

She fiercely walked in her house then switched to a graceful tone.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"NOO! GET OUT!"

"Megumi don't get up, your gonna faint agai-"

What the hell?! Why does she have so much freaking energy now?!

"GOD! YOU'RE RUINING IT ALL!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A Companied By 3**

**Chapter 4 – Study Session**

**By: E.L**

Hello everyone… Megumi here.. I'm sorry I sound so dead, I'm just stressed because I am **currently **sitting at a math exam session.

I already know I am gonna fail this test; it's as if I was a fish trying to a climb a tree.

Impossible, right?

That's the same phrase I would use, to describe me, Kisaragi Megumi, from passing this test.

I don't get it though; I studied so hard without any distractions!

(She didn't study at all; she was procrastinating during the study session, which we will get to later.)

Sigh.. Well at least I get to look at Akira-kun's dreamy face, as he's writing his test. God! He looks so cool when he's concentrating.

*A-A-Achooo!*

(In Japan it is said that when someone talks about you, you sneeze.)

It's not like I spent 30 minutes of this exam session to stare at him or anything.

(She in fact did spend 30 minutes of this exam session to stare at him.)

My field of vision is almost at its highest point of perfection, but then a stupid red demon's silhouette, gets in my way and ruins it.

Look at her; she's sitting there writing the exam like she owns the place!

(Tsubaki is just sitting there normally as she is concentrating. Like I have said before, this is the attitude of a jealous female individual.)

But gahhh, this sucks, at this rate i'm gonna lose the competition and she's gonna get her filthy hands on Akira!

Oh, right, sorry, you guys are still confused on what I've been going on about, so how about we take a detour on what happened exactly one week ago?

*Ding Dong*

"Okay class, the math, Japanese and history exams are in a week, remember to study hard everyone! Good Luck!"

Although Akishino-sensei said wise words, his tone was more like: "I hope you guys fail miserably."

Haha sorry, exaggerating again.

Akira here, as always, I have been stressing over my academics, I just wanted to remind you guys that I am going to be filthy, and I mean **FILTHY** rich and successful when I get older.

Recently however, with the distractions from the transfer student, Tsubaki, my use-to-be-normal childhood friend, Megumi, I have a feeling my grades are starting to die out.

And with these exams coming up I don't even know if I can make it into a good university anymore.

(Akira's GPA (Grade Point Average) is currently 98%, and as always, he is paranoid when it comes to his future.)

"Sigh…"

As I exhaled my distressed feelings, I once again gathered just enough energy for me to get up and have the motivation to begin looking for Kaoru.

"Hey Kaor-"

Before finishing my sentence and looking like a unconscious fool, I realized Kaoru wasn't in the classroom.

"Hmm… He must have gone down to the school cafe already, ahh whatever ill just stay here."

Proceeding back to my seat I heard low-pitched sounds of foot-steps heading my way.

Wanting to know who made these noises, I began to turn my body swiftly.

"Ahhh!"

"Ah, Oh sorry! Oh…. It's just you…"

"Is that how you address your beautiful classmate Akira?"

Normally I would be polite when I apologize to someone, but already knowing her fairly well, I didn't bother.

"So? What do you want?"

"Sheesh, I can't believe you, an innocent young maiden such as myself can't even ask a friendly classmate to lunch?"

"Wait. WAH?!"

She put on the face of an innocent girl and with the stage set, the show soon began..

**"HOW DARE YOU HASEGAWA, YOU DON'T EVEN TREAT KAWASUMI-CHAN WITH RESPECT!"**

**"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD GIVE UP TO HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION WITH HER"**

**"DON'T TALK TO MY WAIFU LIKE THAT!"**

**"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I WILL GUILLOTINE YOU!"**

**"I use to respect you.. but now…..now.. You're just an inconsiderate archfiend!"**

…..FIRST OF ALL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!

SECOND, THIS GIRL CAN CAUSE ABSOLUTE CHAOS BY PUTTING ON JUST A FAKE SHOW.

Panicking, I desperately searched for a source of relief, but then as I looked up, she had a grin on her face and did her signature, "tilt head to the right and smile all the while leaning forward" move.

Angered but also frustrated I just said:

"Fine, fine, fine, you can have lunch with me. jeez."

"Oh?.. I** can** have lunch with you? Aren't you supposed to **ask** more nicely?"

"Grrrrr, WHA-"

I stopped my mouth from saying the last of my sentence before the males in the class decide to throw themselves at me.

"…Wanna have lunch with me Tsubaki?…"

"**Pardon?"**

Once again, she was grinning.

You have no idea how much I wanted to bash my face into a wall.

"May you, Tsubaki-sama, please have lunch with me?…"

"Mhmmm, sure I would love to! Peasant."

The rest of the class didn't hear the last part, which made it that much more infuriating.

After she pulled her chair closer, she sat down and pulled out the brilliantly well-made bento-box again.

Even though she enjoys watching people suffer, she still has female features that are fairly attractive.

Sigh, I can not believe I just said that.

"Would you like to have some, Akira?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well maybe because you have a spot of drool beside your lip?"

"?!"

"Haha."

As Tsubaki smiled, my brain decided to just flick a switch where my heart would beat three times faster.

Soon I realized I was staring at her deep blue eyes.

"Why are you looking into my eyes in the deepest manner possible?"

"G-Gah, shut up!"

"Hmmmm… Could it be… you've taken a liking to me?"

She seductively smiled, and me, being a complete clown when it comes to things like this, got burning red and stuttered repeatedly.

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?! YOU GUYS STOP RIGHT THERE**"

"?! Megumi? Kaoru?!"

"Ahh the monkey is here."

Megumi sprinted our way, after huffing and puffing for about three seconds she began to shout.

"Akira-kun! Why is_ she _sitting beside you?!"

"YEAH AKIRA-KUN!"

"Don't call me that Kaoru."

"My bad."

Startled after being struck with several questions, I looked at all three of their faces.

Tsubaki was calm and observant as always with a smirk on her face, Megumi wanted answers as soon as possible, and Kaoru had the face of an overly attached girlfriend.

"Also Megumi, we're just having lunch like civilized people, is it that bad?"

I clearly knew Megumi didn't like Tsubaki, but for some reason, it felt as if I was scared of Tsubaki, so I just spat it out..

"Exactly Megumi-chan, were just having lunch together."

Normally, people who would hear that phrase would take it as it is, but the tone Tsubaki said it in, was made to flush Megumi into a pool of rage.

"Why YOU!-"

"Megumi-Chan just say what you wanted to say, you're getting easily controlled like a pet animal by Tsubaki-chan."

"?! I don't want to hear that from you Kaoru-kun!"

What does Kaoru mean by what she wanted to say?

"What does Kaoru mean Megumi?"

"Uhmm well you know the exams are coming up soon right?.. So I was wondering if you'd like to get together and have a study session."

I would normally just agree to it, but with her and Kaoru around, there was absolutely no chance for me to focus and study.

"Uhmm thanks for the offer but not this ti-"

"Amazing idea monkey! I totally think we should have this study session!"

"HUH?! WHO SAID YOU WERE INVITED?! AND WHO YOU CALLING A MONKEY?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't think I needed your permission. Monkey."

As you would have expected, Tsubaki does not flinch when hit with a disagreement, instead she turns it around and uses it against the attacker.. Truly threatening.. Wait… What the hell?!

"I didn't even say I would agree to this!"

"It's decided were going to study at Akira's house everyday after school until the exams!"

"WHAT?! WHY MY PLACE?!"

"Well its big right? And you are the son of a rich business man."

She winked as she confidently said it out loud.

…How did she know about me?!

I didn't even share that with anyone besides Megumi.

"So it's decided! Akira's place, after school starting tomorrow!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BACK ME UP KAORU!"

"Any objections?"

"!"

Megumi quickly rose her hand up with an obvious sign of objection.

"Okay so no one? See you guys tomorrow then!"

"Hey! Why do you need to study with us anyway? Don't you excel in academics?! You can do fine on your own!"

"Oh, so you're saying you're too dumb to study yourself and also admitted that i'm a far more superior female then you?"

"I never said that! Fine whatever, I'll pass the exam with far higher marks then you! I'll prove to you, I'm just as capable as you are!"

At that moment me and Kaoru looked each other in the face and just shook our heads knowing Megumi falls for Tsubaki's tricks far too easily.

To Tsubaki, tempting Megumi is like stealing candy from a baby.

"Oh Megumi-chan sounds confident, how about we make a bet on it then?"

"Grr, what type of bet?.."

"Hmm.. How about the one who passes the exam with the higher grade point average gets to go on a date with Akira?"

What?! Why am I treated as a prize and object?! And I, once again didn't even get to voice my opinion on this!

"With Akira-kun?! On a date?! ALONE?!"

"Hehe, interested?"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU AKIRA?! WHY!"

Kaoru is depressingly trying to strangle me; his grip was loosening, his feeble spirit and soul were at the brink of extinction.

"It's okay Kaoru… Just let it go.."

I left Kaoru on the chair as he cried his heart out.

"Okay Kawasumi Tsubaki, I accept your conditions, I will take you on!"

"Excellent, I'll crush you mercilessly."

They had a epic stare down where both their eyes generated just enough willpower to ignite a spark like those action anime films.

While patting on Kaoru's back I soon realized maybe a study session with a group of friends wasn't so bad.

(The next day.)

*Ding Dong*

"Okay guys class is dismissed, your free to go now, and once again just as a reminder, the exam is in less then a week, make sure to study hard!"

Right after school I ran back home, doing a quick clean up before the others would arrive.

I had a quick countdown in my head as I was readying my household for our study sessions.

5

Textbooks, check.

4

Notes, check.

3

Food and snacks, check.

2

Is it bad i'm actually excited for this?

1

*Ding Dong*


	6. Chapter 5

**A Companied By 3**

**Chapter 5 – "Worst time of my life" session**

**By: E.L**

*Ding Dong*

"Sigh, they're really impatient aren't they?"

*Ding Dong*

"Jeez, I get it, I'm coming!"

Heading towards the front door as I was impatiently rushed, I felt a burst of excitement knowing this is the first time in a while, where I had guests over.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Ding Dong*

Accelerating to frenzied levels of anger from impatient bastards I call friends, I ripped the door open expressing my rage.

"WHAT?! I'M HERE, JUST REL-"

To be honest, I was surprised, well, who wouldn't be?

I expected three guests but instead I just got one, one which I definitely didn't want to spend time with alone.

Startled at first, she opened her eyes quickly and returned to her graceful nature.

"Akira, it is very impolite in England to make a girl as high and mighty as me, to wait. I don't know much about the traditions inJapan, but any man would know the basic rules in being a gentlemen."

You? High and mighty?!

The only high and mighty thing about you is your ego.

AND WHO YOU CALLING UNGENTLEMEN-LIKE?!

"I didn't even make you wait! If you want to talk technical though, I made you wait THREE seconds!"

"And those three seconds is enough to make any girl leave without hesitation."

NOT EVERYONE IS AS EGOCENTRIC AS YOU ARE.

**(Egocentric, an adjective used to define one who's self-centered.)**

I wanted to outrageously express my conception, but I knew I couldn't, even a dense male like me, knows what and what not to say to females.

"Well whatever, just come in, and oh, by the way, where are the others?"

Stepping forward and proceeding to enter my home, I thought I noticed her making a smirk.

Marching into my home she showed a great deal of refinement.

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

"Oh, haha, no need to be civilized, my parents aren't home."

"Hasegawa-san isn't home?"

"…You know my father?!"

"Nope, your surname is Hasegawa, so it makes factual sense that I address your father that way doesn't it? Sigh, you truly are a block head."

…That's true….

A-Am I becoming stupid?! How did I not realize that her way of ascertaining my father's honorific was totally logical?!

"Truth be told, I know him, just not very well…"

Being swallowed up in my own stupidity, I didn't hear the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Okay well, just take a seat in this room, it's my living room, I don't really hang around here ,but just make yourself at home. And one more thing, you didn't answer my question, where are the others?"

Waiting for an answer from Tsubaki, I headed towards my kitchen getting a few cups of ice cold water to counter the hot summer heat.

"Oh, uhmm, I believe Akishino-sensei asked them to stay behind to talk about something."

Her tone was unusual, but she is just a natural deviant, so I didn't really think anything of it.

"Oh, haha, okay then. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Uncomfortably grasping onto four glass cups and a small pitcher filled with water, I slowly made my way towards the living room.

Tsubaki quickly noticed me and got up, showing signs of support.

"Here, Akira, although I shouldn't stoop so low as to help a plebeian like you, I don't mind offering a helping hand to pay you back for letting us use your home as a study hall."

"I am pretty sure that was an act of humiliation, but sure, I'll take another hand."

Is it bad I am getting used to her verbal assaults?

She gave me a quick smile before she ran towards me, reaching her hand out.

"Here, watch out Akira, make sure to not spill the WAT-"

"TSUBA-?!"

"Aah!"

To give you a clear overview of what happened, I will quickly run through the series of inconceivable events.

As Tsubaki accelerated her speed to help me pronto, she slipped on the smooth wooden flooring and fell towards, yes, you've guessed correctly.

**Me.**

*Bang*

"Aahhh, ssss, are you o-KAY?!"

I couldn't believe my eyes, a human of the opposite sex was on top of me, all the while, her dress shirt was wet with chilly cold water.

I tried not to look, but I knew I couldn't help myself.

I noticed, what seemed to be pink bra, as I looked through the translucent dress shirt.

Hoping she hasn't noticed me yet, I tried to steal another peak at her.

Feeling like a hopeless freak that can't control his lust, I felt blood rushing towards my cheeks.

Before I knew it, I was blushing like a tomato.

"Uh-Hmm, Akira-kun why is your face all red?"

"…."

I knew I was doomed, she obviously realized that I have been staring at her body for over 10 seconds now, any girl would go psycho if they got their body exposed to a man undesirably.

Closing my eyes, I clenched up my cheeks expecting a slap to the face within seconds of time.

"Could it be that you got aroused from seeing my **wet** and **damp** body?"

"?!"

After opening my eyes and letting out a mental exhale of relief, I looked up at her face.

Like always, she is holding her seductive expression on, but luckily for me, I've seen it so much, it doesn't even affect me anymore.

**(To readers, if seductive expressions from females no longer get you aroused, you're a man amongst man.)**

"Pft, I would never get aroused from you."

"Oh is that so? I swear I felt your heart beat twice as fast as it normally would."

You could tell from her tone that she didn't believe me.

She was right.

I had to lie, I can never tell this woman I got aroused from her.

It would cause her ego's power levels to go over 9000.

"Anyways, now hurry up and get up, before the others arrive."

"Haha, as if I would ever wanted to stay on you any longer."

As she began pushing herself up away from me, her smooth red hair brushed my face.

I felt at ease knowing the others wouldn't see us in this position.

If Kaoru or Megumi saw us like this, they would literally **snap**.

Imagine having an atomic bomb drop exactly three metres away from your current position, obliterating everything, including you, in a 10 mile radius.

It would literally be like the start of World War 3.

It took about 5 seconds for most of her weight to be lifted up, and leave my chest, but suddenly..

**Warning, the following is complete b******t, I didn't even know such misfortune could fall upon me.**

*thump Thump THUMP*

"?! What's that sound? It sounds like a horde of elephants!"

"Hehe. Here. They. Come."

Finishing her sentence in a cheeky manner, she put on a devilish grin on her face.

I instantly knew this was gonna be bad, and I mean BAD bad.

Like so bad, it's gonna be the start of what I've previously hypothesized.

World War Freaking 3.

*Bump*

"?!"

"Ops, _sorry._"

Tsubaki crashed herself onto me again, as if she got magnetically forced onto me.

I thought to myself: ….You're kidding right? YOU'RE FREAKING KIDDING RIGHT?!

*KACHAK*

*BAM*

"THERE SHE IS, THAT DEM-"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Everyone remained silent, it was as if Mother Nature suddenly had her period and dropped down to absolute zero frost from a warm summer breeze.

"Yo Akira!"

"H-H-Hey man! Sit down, make yourself at home! This is my humble ab-"

"Care to explain?"

Kaoru had a bright smile on his face.

But at this point in time, I wanted anything, but a smile.

"…."

"H%^ H(E )GER $T )GUBA K )E 56# :1 WEF?!"

**(The previous phrase was censored, as it contained foul and hostile use of language.)**

"A-A-Ak-Aki-Akira-k-ku-kun What. The. Hell. Is. G-Going. ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?!"

"U-U-U-UH TSUBAKI TRIPPED AND FELL ON ME, THIS IS ALL A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING."

"What do you possibly mean Akira? You aggressively dragged me onto the floor and spilt water all over me. You even asked me to…. you know… have se-"

"WHAT?! STOP RIGHT THERE! I CA-"

"What? I'm only telling the truth.. Remember? You even told me: _now hurry up and get up, before the others arrive_."

I was dumbfounded, she took the innocent words that came out of my pure heart and turned them into lustful words of aggression.

Having an innocent and damaged maiden act going on, even I knew it was hard, not to believe her.

I looked up at both Kaoru and Megumi.

Eyes widened, pupils shrunk, and chin up, this was a warning from god telling me to pray to the heavens.

How and what happened through the rest of this, "worst time of my life" session, will be told in simple sentences as it would be too malevolent and malicious to go through entirely.

One, Tsubaki told Megumi and Kaoru that Akishino-sensei needed to speak with them.

This was obviously a lie to stall them so that we can have "alone" time, but Megumi being slow-witted and Kaoru being a naive kiss-up, their response was to obviously go see Akishino-sensei right away.

Even though Akishino-sensei wasn't in the classroom, they still spent an hour waiting for him,before realizing it was a lie and rushed over to my house.

This in turn led to the horrific event.

Two, although this isn't a fact, I am willing to make a deal with the devil to prove my point.

Tsubaki intentionally "tripped" and fell on me, so that she can bewitchingly enchant me with her figure.

To make matters worst I was holding fresh, ice cold water, a medium that can be used to intensify any scene that contains a male and a female pressed against the floor.

And finally, my last point, over the next sixty minutes all that happened under the roof of my: used to be peaceful home, were: terrifying interrogations, constant misunderstandings, and hostile language being shot around every two seconds.

The rest of these 7 days of "studying" were composed of extreme showdowns, repeated faint attacks, all from Kaoru, in case you wondered, procrastination, strict patrolling, on me mostly…and last, but definitely not least, consistent mockeries between the two ladies.

Sigh.

Can I take it back?

You might ask: "Take what back?"

Well, the statement I mentally proclaimed before reaching the proper conclusion.

**(Refer to Chapter 4.)**

Study sessions with a group of friends ARE beyond any doubt a, very, very, **VERY**, bad idea.


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

**A Companied By 3**

**Chapter 6 – It's tough in the morning (Part 1)**

**By: E.L**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-*

*Bang*

Sigh…. I still can't get used to waking up at six in the morning can I?

**(These are the habits of an over achiever.)**

*Yawn*

Morning everyone, I'm pretty sure you already know who I am.

If you don't, however, I've failed as the main character.

It's the day of the exams in Akamori High.

Many students are most-likely stressing or unprepared for the 6 hour session that consists of: Mathematics, Japanese and History, factually, that would be 2 hours per subject.

HOWEVER, I, Hasegawa Akira, am more prepared then any other student on this planet!

Throughout my 7 days in the "hellish youth Spartan" training camp, I've mentally captivated every single material needed to ace the exams.

If there ever was an anime about a cool, calm and collected protagonist, who randomly attends a cooking school, I'm sure both he, and I would say.

"It wasn't much."

**(Yes the "hellish youth Spartan" training camp is a regular Study Session with friends and, yes I just made a reference to a manga that you guys might have heard of.)**

I realize it may be a little late, but you might've thought: "Who the **** wakes up at 6 AM?"

Hehe, although it seems like it's totally out of character, I like to get to school extra early so I can be on time for my exams!

**(It is totally like his character to be EXTRA early for his exams.)**

By the time I finished cleansing my face and putting my uniform on, I rushed out the door, and headed towards Megumi's place.

You could have coincidentally thought: "Why the hell would Megumi be up?"

You are legitimately unmistaken.

Why the hell would she be awake?

She's Megumi!

Although it seems stupid that im saying this after I journeyed to her place, I guess it's just a habit I've gotten use to.

It took me a few seconds for me to be conscious of the fact that I might be late for the exams so I just hurried towards Akamori as I did a quick review session mentally.

**(By the time Akira arrives at school, he will be 2 hours and 14 minutes early….)**

_16 minutes later._

Upon arriving at school, I saw the school boards director, Nagenda Akemi.

Being an honour student such as myself, I pursued for the chance to have a morning conversation with him.

As I got relatively closer, I noticed he was having a chat with someone.

For some odd reason, I got a little ticked off.

"A STUDENT THAT IS EARLIER THAN ME?! I MUST WAKE UP EVEN EARLIER THEN. OKAY, NEXT YEAR. 5 AM WILL DO RIGHT?!"

After I finished what seemed to be a mental breakdown, I squinted and zoomed in with my eyes, trying to picture who the individual was.

I eventually gave in, as my vision wasn't good enough.

Whoever the person was, I decided to get into the school cafe to cram a little study in.

As I'm heading to the cafeteria, the director and the person seemed to have finished their chat, the individual was then walking towards my direction with the director going back inside.

Before they got close enough for me to physically see them, they pulled out what seemed to look like a cell phone.

Shockingly I quickly ascertained that the individual was indeed a female.

She began to eagerly do, what seemed to be playing on her phone.

Getting even closer to her, I quickly did an analysis on her.

She had brunette hair, and turquoise eyes, wearing an elegant floral dress under a black cardigan.

Finishing my male intuition scan, I had come up with a verdict.

She is pretty and most probably well provided for as well.

Within a few seconds we were gonna cross paths.

Still, the girl hasn't noticed me yet, so she must be pretty occupied with what she's doing on her phone.

As we walked by each other with our shoulders metres apart, I heard a sound coming from my bag.

"…Huh, is that my phone? Who would contact me this early in the morning?"

Pulling my phone out of my bag, I continued to walk as I checked the text.

_Hey Akira-kun I've finally arrived in Japan, I'll see you soon!_

Confused and a little shocked, I skimmed through the text really quick after realizing my top priority currently, is to have a quick cram session that will reinforce the material.

Getting to the entrance, I pulled the front door open while at the same time looking back.

"…Wow who would've thought? Well that just means my inference was correct. I guess having all those analytic psychology lessons really paid off!"

The female individual was entering a luxurious black limousine with a old butler holding the door for her.

Feeling a little pumped, as being successful is my life goal, I seeked to ace my exams even more.

After entering Akamori and walking through the empty hall, I headed towards the cafe.

*DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Oh wow, it's already been 2 hours? Time flies when you're concentrated on something. I should probably head back out, Tsubaki, Megumi and Kaoru have probably arrived as well."

Packing my exam notes and utensils back into my bag, I looked up and realized there was a few people in the café reviewing as well.

"When the hell did they come here?… I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings."

**(This is the "ZONE" Akira entered during the study session, being completely warped and focused on studying, he blocks out his surroundings.)**

As I headed outside, the sun had finally rose and there was a huge crowd surrounding a small group of people.

Curious to find out what was going on i got closer to the crowd.

The closer I got, the louder the noise coming from the group channelled into my ear.

I began to hear a megaphone spewing the following phrases as people up-roared.

**"MAKE YOUR BET NOW, WHICH ONE OF THESE TWO LADIES WILL BE SUPERIOR?!"**

**"THE MATURE AND REFINED TSUBAKI, OR THE CUTE AND CHARMING MEGUMI?!"**

**"PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!"**

**"MEGUMI WILL PROVE TO BE SUPERIOR!"**

**"TSUBAKI IS DEFINITELY SMARTER, THERE'S NO WAY SHES GONNA LOSE!"**

…..

Having my jaws drop, I automatically knew I had to stop this commotion or something bad is gonna happen, that involves, ME.

"I know this voice…"

"IT'S THE BLOCKHEAD!"

"Why the hell is he making such a big deal out of this?!"

I then discovered both Megumi and Tsubaki were in the middle as well, having a fierce, intensity generated stare down with both their arms crossed.

**(Hey guys Kaoru here, I know i'm being a little shit, but I have to do this, its too much fun!)**

"Hmm, although there is a big crowd with lots of people getting excited, there aren't many people placing bets. Maybe I should stir it up a bit…"

**"I WILL ALSO THROW IN THE FACT THAT THE WINNER BETWEEN THESE TWO BEAUTIFUL LADIES WILL GO ON A DATE ALONE WITH HASEG-"**

Yes I was interrupted, not with the general loud exclamation telling me to shut up, but a tackle below the waist knocking the megaphone out of my hand, all the while smashing my head on the concrete floor.

**(I'm gonna take the position back as I drag us out of here.)**

*GASP*

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"IS HE OKAY?!"

"O-O-Ouchhh man who the hell was that?.. OH! Akira! You're just in time!"

I have to admit, tackling someone in the middle of a crowd was not the brightest idea, but I had to, it was a **life or death** situation.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE THIS RIGHT HERE IS THE-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

I interrupted Kaoru as if I was a contestant in a game show, trying to win a million dollars.

Grabbing him by the back of the collar, I then rushed to get the two prideful girls as well.

Being an analytic individual, I knew if I grabbed Tsubaki out of the crowd, Megumi would be persuaded to follow.

Since I only have one hand that's unoccupied, this was a brilliant plan.

**(Dense, but thinks he is analytic, that's Japanese anime male protagonists for you.)**

Sprinting at the speeds of a Olympic athlete, I grabbed Tsubaki's hand, shocking her, and soon the air head would follow in confusion.

Nothing much happened after we got back into school, only a few brags about me holding Tsubaki's hand, and curse words thrown around, no big deal.

By the time everything had settled down, the examination was proceeding as planned.

"Hmm so Math is first eh? You ready guys? We've studied a whole week for this!"

"….Guys?"

As I standing with pride in front of my classroom, I noticed Tsubaki and Megumi were talking about something.

"You remember the bet right?!"

"Of course, I would never forget, but as for you, you might as well forget about it, there's no way you will get a higher score then me anyways."

"GAH, STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME!"

Commence stare down.

*Sigh*

Not wasting any more brain power, I headed into the examination ready as ever.


	8. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

**A Companied By 3**

**Chapter 6 – My what?… (Part 2)**

**By: E.L**

**(The exam part of the story will be told from each and every characters point of view throughout the 3 parts.)**

**(MATHEMATICS)**

Hey guys…. It's me from Chapter 4, throughout the math exam, I tried my best but didn't get any of the material, but its okay! Japanese and History are my strong points; I still have a shot at this competition! I vow to do better in the next two exams!

Hello everyone, Tsubaki here, not much is happening around me, the math exam is a piece of cake, I can already tell from my advanced woman's intuition that Megumi is having a hard time, Well I mean it's obvious, she's just staring at Akira. At this rate, I will definitely take the victory and I can spend time with Akira afterwards. It's not like I'm really want to win this or anything I just want to beat the brat, that's all.

**(YEAH OKAY TSUBAKI, KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT.)**

Hey! It's my time now! I know you've heard this before, but ill do a little recap. I might not seem like the smartest person, but when it comes to tests and exams, my "rate of fluke" is fairly high, I have confidence that I will pass all three exams with a 80 or so! But look at that poser Akira, he's not even showing the slightest amount of weakness, well, what would you expect out of a person who studies 24/7. But…, on top of that he still gets girls, HOWS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

**(I'm in the same position as Kaoru, how do those type of people get girls?!)**

Akira here, wait, no, what the hell?! I have no time for this self interview crap! I have to focus!

**(JAPANESE)**

Whew, those two hours of math was definitely my biggest downfall, but don't worry I got this part all under control. Japanese is easy anyways! It's my own language I'm sure I know the material! Hehe but Tsubaki on the other hand is not from here, so im sure she will have a hard time on this part! I've got the upper hand now!

Hello again everyone, it's the 2nd part of the examination which is Japanese, a lot of you might not know this, but I had a Japanese tutor before I even came to Tokyo, that explains why I can speak the language and communicate with ease. I bet the airhead thinks im gonna have trouble with this part, sigh, let this be a lesson to you, never underestimate a foreigner.

Hey… It's me again…. HOW THE HELL AM I HAVING TROUBLE WITH THIS?! I'M JAPANESE. If I continue like this, my rate of fluke might just go down! YOU CANT FLUKE IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MATERIAL!

Nuh uh, not this time either, I can afford to waste time by talking to myself.

**(Well it is a light novel, so Akira's been talking to himself a lot. Haha)**

**(HISTORY)**

Crap another slump, Wait oh I know this! I remember Akira talking about it! If I just continue at this slow but steady pace, I might have a good shot of winning this! AKIRA WILL BE MINE!

Hmmm, Tsubaki again, I'm afraid im having a little trouble with the history part, during the time we reviewed the history section, I was thinking about what to do with Akira when I win, but if this continues, those plans will all go to waste. Hmm I need to focus more! I must win, I cant afford to back out now.

WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL?! I WAS BORN HERE! HOWS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! SCREW IT I'll BET IT ALL ON MY MULTIPLE CHOICE ERASER!

**(Multiple Choice Erasers, an eraser that's usually a rectangle with the 4 fours labelled: a, b, c and d. While in a pinch, slackers or people who didn't study, might use this item to determine their answer for them.)**

…If I didn't do the first or second one, what makes you think i'll do the third?

*DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Times up everyone! Hand in your final exam to the front of the desk please, the examination is now over, you may now leave the school grounds. I wish you the best of luck on your results, see you on Friday!"

After we finished our exam we all headed to DeLish, a fast food restaurant near our school just to hang out a bit and discuss about the exam before we left for home.

All that was on my mind for the next two days were being on top of the exam results score board.

All that was on the girls minds were being the winner of the competition.

The funny thing is, I didn't even think anything of it till I realized…. I was the reward.

To be honest I wouldn't mind having a date with them, its just a little date as friends after all, so once again, I don't really mind.

**(THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK AKIRA, JUST AS "FRIENDS.")**

**(FRIDAY)**

*Huff Puff*

"The scores are up! I have to make my way to school quick!"

Running towards the school I can already taste the victory of being first!

Arriving at my destination, I felt the glory shining my way as I walked up to the score board.

The moment I got just about close enough for my eyes to focus I looked at the list.

"….I'm… Second?„,"

"WHAT THE !#(?!"

Normally being second place out of 600+ students would be a really good accomplishment but for me this was a criminal act.

"599 OUT OF 600?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME, WHAT DID I EVEN DO WRONG?"

Looking at my mistake, I saw that I used the button "sin" for sine on my calculator instead of "cos" for cosine.

You are right… this is a "sin"…. a sin on myself; I shall face judgement and redeem myself by studying 2 hours more every night…

With the little energy I had left, I skimmed through the chart seeing how the others did.

**(Sine and Cosine are math trigonometric functions.)**

After my horrifying defeat from a 3 digit number I went to class feeling just as grim as the students who failed the test.

Determined do ace the test next year, I added 2 hours extra to my studying schedule like I said I would.

We eventually all found out that, Kaoru fluked it out with a score of 410 which was about a 70.

But as for the two competitors, the competition ended off as a tie, they both scored 439.

Although I don't really care, they were in a state of shock as both were grieving over the tie.

I was really surprised, I honestly thought Tsubaki would do better, I mean she just gives off the intellectual look, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

As for Megumi however, I hate to say it but, I kind of expected it, well can you blame me? She was doing more eating then studying during the sessions.

I tried to mentally support them, but they were just sitting in the corners of the classroom with a literal "dead" expression.

Anyways though that just means i'm not going on a date with either of them.

As I dozed off again I began to think.

"Wait… who in the world was the one who did better then me?! I skimmed through the name really quick but I forget what it was! Crap I want to know right now or it's gonna piss me off."

I got up from my desk really quick and eagerly tried to rush to the door.

"Hmm? Yo Akira where you going?"

"Its nothing ill be right back!"

Making my way through the desks I finally got to the door and rushed outside, until a physical body hit me.

*Bang*

"Ouchhh"

"Where are you heading Hasegawa? Please sit back down, class is about to start."

Pft, Akishino-sensei just had to come early today, well whatever ill just find out after class.

"Okay everyone I hope you did well on your exams, it is almost the start of second semester so be on your toes, but before we start the class today we've got another transfer student."

As always the class would get jumpy whenever a new student would come.

"OH I HOPE IT'S ANOTHER BABE!"

"I CALL DIBS ON THIS ONE IF IT IS, NO ONE BACK STAB ME LIKE THAT ASSHOLE DID. UH-HM!"

I knew they were talking about me.

"Okay come on in!"

A petite figure suddenly walked into the classroom, realizing it was a female I did my quick male scan again.

Brunette hair, and turquoise eyes-.

Wait, I did this before… She's the girl from the morning!

"OH MY GODDDDDDD, IT IS A BABE!"

"DIBS, DIBS, DIBS!"

"Oh wow she's so pretty; she might rival Tsubaki or Megumi-chan!"

"Calm down everyone, let her do her self introduction."

Paying full attention, I sharpened my ears to try to get everything she was saying.

"Greetings everyone! My name is-"

Upon hearing her voice, my brain triggered another one of those sci-fi memory reruns, and at that second in time, every thing I've experienced during this past week, came back to me as clear and vivid as ever.

I unbelievably realized two things that would once again change my high school life.

One, during the morning of the exams, I've received a text from a stranger who I had no recollection of, the sender was-.

Two, the one person on the score board who did the examination better then me by acing the whole test was-.

**"Natsuhana… Sana."**

"Thank you for taking the time to listening to me, I'll be in your care! Oh and one more thing, I almost forgot, I have already found my future partner, I have devoted my eternal love to that man sitting over there!"

Pointing at a direction with her fingers, I traced the direction of them.

I had a dejavu moment where Tsubaki, on her first day also the same thing, It didn't take long for me to realize that once again this individual was pointing at me.

Wait….?!

"SANA-CHAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT IS YOUR RELATION TO AKIRA?!"

She openly smiled at me and said:

"Oh, I'm his fiancée!"

…

…

"My what?…"


End file.
